Relax
by actuallyimajedi
Summary: Leia has been working non stop as of late, And Han thinks he knows the perfect solution to allow her to Relax - HanLeia smut -
**\- Authors Note:** I do not own Star Wars, nor do I own any of the characters of Star Wars. I am just someone who enjoys writing fan fiction about said characters. That being said, enjoy some HanLeia smut! **-**

Leia had been working non-stop almost all week, and she was beginning to feel it affecting her both mentally and physically. She tried to ignore the pounding pain behind her temple as she stared at the monitor screen trying to detect any life forms that may be lurking on the god-forsaken ice planet the rebels had been inhabiting the past 2 years.

She was startled out of her scrambled thoughts when she felt a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Evening your highness, or should I say, good morning, as its 2 AM?" She heard Han whisper into her ear.

She looked quickly to the clock at the bottom of the monitor and groaned as she realized that he was right, and she had indeed stayed up far too late once again.

"I hadn't even realized," she sighed, "I've just been so busy helping the rebels and it's really getting to me. It feels like my brain has been frozen in carbonite." She froze up slightly as Han started easing her tensed shoulder muscles by massaging them gently with his hands.

His nimble fingers began to undo the knots in her shoulders and upper back. She leaned back into him and let out an involuntary moan. His hands stopped their ministrations for a moment, but continued after a slight pause. Her moan had brought him back to their first moment of intimacy - and in that moment he could remember just how amazing it had felt to be inside her that first time, how her moans and sighs had sounded while his head was between her thighs, the way she had tasted, god - just the sound of that single moan she had uttered had made him rock hard.

He was brought out of his stupor by the feeling of Leia wriggling out from underneath his grasp.

"I just think I need to find a way to relax," she said huskily, as she turned towards him.

He swiftly closed the distance between the two of them and brought her into his arms, embracing her.

"I think I know just the way to do that," he whispered into her ear, moving his mouth down towards her neck to kiss the exposed skin. He quickly found her pulse and began kissing and sucking at that spot, knowing just how it drove her crazy.

She moved away from his embrace - teasing him.

"I think I know as well - a nice, hot shower in the 'fresher. I think that'll do the trick, don't you?" She smirked at him and made her way towards Han's cabin - which in the recent months since they had become intimate, became more of a shared cabin for the two of them. He followed quickly behind her anticipating what would come next. As he made it into the cabin and locked the door behind them, he noticed the trail of clothes discarded on the way into the 'fresher. He quickly discarded his clothes as well - simply throwing them to the floor. He could hear the water running as he made his way to the door, and found it... locked?

"I don't think so flyboy," He heard Leia call out from within the locked room, "Other activities will have to wait until i'm all cleaned up - but don't worry, I shouldn't be too long." She called out playfully as han groaned and moved to pick up the discarded clothes and throw them into the bin to be cleaned. He was still painfully hard from his thoughts earlier, and if Leia took too long he may have to deal with that problem himself - and that was the last thing he wanted to do with a naked woman just over in the other room.

He had just finished tidying up the cabin when he heard the water in the 'fresher shut off and Leia step out from the shower.

Leia felt so much better after she had taken a hot shower, and was now readily looking forward to what was waiting for her outside of the 'fresher compartment and in Han's cabin. She loosely wrapped a towel around herself, opened the 'fresher door, and hesitantly stepped out into the cool air of the cabin. She grew confused as Han didn't seem to be in the cabin.

She jumped suddenly when she felt his hands grip her waist with fervent desire as he spun her around to face him. He quickly brought his mouth to hers with a hunger that surprised her, yet brought a rush of wetness between her thighs as well. She moaned into his mouth as he picked her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Her towel had been long discarded and she could feel his hardness pushing up against her folds.

He quickly carried her over to the bed in the middle of the cabin and laid her down beneath him, but she quickly flipped him over so that she was hovering over top of him - god he loved it when she took control like that.

Leia slowly began moving her way down his body, kissing his neck, his stomach, his V-line and eventually the place where he needed her mouth the most. She hesitantly wrapped her hand around his cock and began swirling her tongue across the tip while working his shaft with her hand, eventually putting him entirely into her mouth. She hadn't gotten too far when Han abruptly told her to stop. She sat up confused until he brought her face up to kiss her once more.

"As amazing and fantastic as that feels, tonight I want this to be about you - about what you want, and your pleasure... your highness, " he grinned as he pulled her body up even further on his, so that she was straddling his chest.

"I want to taste you," he groaned "I want you to feel my tongue inside you..." He said as she slowly began to maneuver her body so that she was positioned above Han's face. She shivered at his words and slowly lowered herself.

"Oh god," she let out a low moan as she felt Han's tongue enter her. She hesitantly moved against his face and his tongue, afraid to do something wrong. The things he was doing to her were exquisite, and she knew it wouldn't her very long to come at this pace. She was still moving hesitantly when she heard Han moan.

"Just give in Leia, just relax." He muttered from between her thighs. In that moment she decided to let go and threw her head back reverently, and began to ride his face with reckless abandon. She felt his hand slowly make its way down from her hip to her clit as he began to rub it in a circular motion.

She let out a string of expletives as she began to rock her hips harder and faster against his tongue - feeling herself get closer and closer to release. He was gripping her waist so tightly she was sure it would leave bruises, but in that moment she didn't care as she began to feel her inner walls clenching - signaling her impending orgasm.

"Leia, come for me," she felt Han mumble from between her thighs. The combination of the vibration of his voice, his fingers on her clit, and his tongue continuing to thrust into her brought her to her orgasm swiftly. She shivered with pleasure as she felt him lap up her wetness from between her thighs.

"You Corellians sure know how to make someone relax," Leia said breathlessly as she moved off of him, and brought her mouth to his, feeling her wetness on his cheeks. She didn't have much time to recover from her orgasm as he quickly gripped her hips once more and positioned her body so that she was on her stomach and he was positioned over her, his chest to her back.

"Oh I plan on making you a lot more relaxed than that," he whispered in her ear, taking her earlobe between his teeth and pulling on it slightly. She teased him by rubbing her ass up against his hardness. He growled and lightly bit her shoulder, "I like seeing you bent over princess," he groaned as he slowly pushed into her from behind, letting out a groan at how she felt around him. He would never get used to that feeling of being inside of her, the exquisite feeling of her walls clenching around his cock.

Han began to thrust into her at a more steady pace; Leia's moans of pleasure encouraging him.. Harder and faster.

"Han don't stop," Leia cried out as she felt his cock hit her g-spot multiple times. She was already beginning to feel her impending orgasm as Han began to thrust harder and faster against her. His thrusts were beginning to get sloppier and more erratic and she could tell he was close too.

As she fell over the tipping point of her orgasm, she gripped the sheets of the bed and bit the edge of the pillow to keep from crying out in pure pleasure. Han followed not far behind - thrusting twice more and emptying himself into her with a groan. He carefully pulled out of her, and collapsed next to her - chest heaving.

"Well, I think I may have to take another shower," Leia said and grinned towards Han. He grinned back and brought her close to his chest.

"So long as we get to repeat the entire thing."


End file.
